Third Corridor
by 7isthemagicnumber
Summary: In which Kyoya learns that his mother is not as herbivorous as he thought she was. Oneshot, AU, slight cross-over.


So recently, I got into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! series. I've (as usual) only read fan fiction about the series; and currently, in watching the anime, am on episode 20. Very, very different from the vibes I've been getting in the fan fiction world, though that was to be expected.

I've also tried something of a new writing style.

EDIT: So I never got around to finishing this little fic-let… (Or starting it at all)

FORGIVEEE MEEE

And I've finished watching all episodes. (And am waiting for scanlations of the manga)

ONwaards…

It just won't leave me alone.

Title: Wild Beasts

Summary: In which Kyoya learns that his mother is not as herbivorous as he thought she was.

Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Crossover with Harry Potter (post-war)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor Harry Potter.

* * *

In the large estates of the Hibari family, lives numerous (deadly, carnivorous) animals. Among the young of these (deadly) animals lives a carnivorous cub by the name of Hibari Kyoya. With fangs like knives (and utilized for the sole purpose of biting herbivorous peace-disturbers to death) and eyes that shine with blood-lust, Kyoya-cub is a sight to behold.

Hair black as night (like Snow White) and skin paler than normal herbivores, Kyoya-cub's favorite activity is irritating his father in as many ways as possible without getting caught. As well as sneaking in a few of his beloved (albeit herbivorous) mother's treacle tarts whenever possible.

One day, little Kyoya-cub stumbles upon a most bewildering revelation. The mansion is huge, and also Kyoya-cub's dwelling. Therefore, why hasn't he explored this dwelling and staked the territory as his? Ah, yes, Kyoya-cub is unfortunately only a few spring seasons old and mostly pre-occupied with biting his father to death on a daily basis. A most self-satisfying profession, he can tell you.

So, on this stormy, thundering day, Kyoya-cub ventures out of his room, through the living room where his father sits, typing away on his laptop, across the kitchen where his mother hums, baking treacle tarts, and onto the third floor, where he stumbles upon a locked door. Little Kyoya-cub frowns, and brings out his tonfas, prepared to bite the herbivorous lock to death.

BAM, and the lock is smashed to bits.

Kyoya-cub hears a growling noise as well as other weird snuffling noises, and pushes the door open to look. He peers cautiously through (for predators are always careful) and sees a large, spacious, dark dwelling (much bigger than the ball room, which is easily a few twenty times his height and just as much his width) with an open roof. The place is furnished into a weird cross of different sorts of habitats. On one side resides a large waterfall and a huge lake (Kyoya-cub wonders how thick the walls and floors really are -this is the third floor, after all) containing shadows within the deep depths; another side contains a huge slab of wall (of an unidentifiable material) where he cannot see beyond it. Across the room is a dark forest. What is bewildering is that the thunder and rain are not getting through the open roof (for though they are being repelled, there does not seem to be any sort of glass covering, and Kyoya-cub is greatly irritated (confused).

The floor is completely of grass, rocks and dirt, and Kyoya-cub can see ants and rolling critters. He wonders how his mother (who cleans and clears obsessively) can stand having such a room, and Kyoya-cub is sure that his mother is aware of this room, for she spends much of her time upon this floor.

A soft sigh captures his attention, and he whirls around to see his mother behind him, just behind the threshold. Kyoya-cub shifts, because he realizes that he has been ignoring his mother (who he realizes has been standing there for quite a while).

If this were father, Kyoya-cub would have cared less. As it is mother (who raised him from when he could not remember to his tottering stage and even now,), he feels rather uncomfortable being rude to the woman who never gives him any less than her full attention (unlike his father). She steps through the threshold, and all of a sudden, the room behind him becomes alive. The sounds of hums, caws, twitters, chirps, screeches, cheeps, squawks, warbles and hoots fill the air above them. Around them come growls, grunts, howls, roars, whinnies, snarls, hisses, chortles, croaks, and other unidentifiable sounds that absolutely enthrall him.

A white liger approaches them as the forest suddenly teems with wildlife. Kyoya-cub watches his mother handle carnivores twice her size with a fervency unseen before. Her green eyes are fierce but calm, and her black hair flies crazily around her. She practically pushes the liger down (at least five times her weight) in an attempt to calm it. The liger pushes its head against her hand, purring loudly.

Wao. Kyoya-cub is much impressed. His mother is not as herbivorous as he previously thought. Perhaps… an omnivore?

-thirdcorridor-

As his mother is an omnivore, Kyoya-cub can no longer refer to her as just 'Mother'. From now on, she is to be addressed as 'Mother-bear'. (On a side note, Father has been demoted to 'Herbivore'. He is no longer a passable mate for Mother-bear.)

Mother-bear pulls the treacle tarts out of the oven, humming a familiar melody as she works quickly in the kitchen. Kyoya-cub sits at the black marble kitchen table on a high stool. He polishes his tonfas with a black cloth specially prepared and set aside for his tonfas. The liger (as well as two large, hulking tigers, a blue-green hummingbird and a black cat) prowls the kitchen floor on silent paws, occasionally flicking large ears towards the living room where Herbivore sits.

A moment later and Herbivore pops his head in to see how dinner is progressing. The hummingbird hums what seems to be a funeral ditty at the sight of the Herbivore's head. Then and there, Kyoya-cub decides that small animals are acceptable (and cute). At the sight of the assortment of wild beasts (and their impressive growling), Herbivore quickly backpedals to the living room. The black cat hisses, and Kyoya-cub smirks. Kyoya-cub straightens and slowly extends a finger for the hummingbird to land on. The tiny blue-green creature flutters delicate wings before settling onto his finger.

Mother-bear turns around and smiles at Kyoya-cub before calling for Herbivore to come eat. Herbivore calls back and requests to eat dinner in the living room. Mother-bear frowns. She gathers a plate of rice and an assortment of vegetables and meat onto a tray, handing it to Herbivore who thanks her and quickly retreats to the living room at the sound of low growling. Kyoya-cub hides the smirk since Mother-bear is facing him and Kyoya-cub does not want to miss out on dessert. Mother-bear's treacle tarts are to bite to death for.

The dishes on the kitchen table are quickly demolished and the large slabs of raw meat set out for the large cats have disappeared long ago. The hummingbird is still going at the huge variety of flowers Mother-bear keeps at the kitchen ledge, and the black cat sits on long hind legs, licking remnants of tuna off sticky paws.

Mother-bear is already clearing away dishes and cleaning up the kitchen table while Kyoya-cub is finishing his third treacle tart. When Mother-bear is finally finished, she sits down across from Kyoya-cub and hands him a cup of hot tea. They sit together in comfortable silence as the cats around them purr. The white liger rests its large head on Mother-bear's lap.

When Mother-bear rises to head for bed, Kyoya-cub also quickly gets up and darts forward for a quick hug. He leans his nose into Mother-Bear's ribs, arms around her stomach. She returns the hug, picking him up easily when he yawns widely.

* * *

A/N: And so ends Kyoya-cub's day. If you haven't realized, the mother is Harry Potter (obviously female), gender bent. I won't mark it as a cross-over, however, because there is actual little mention of it. Just using a character.


End file.
